Avirya Demure
Be somebody, Who can make everybody, A somebody. History Avirya's last memories that she can recall was being on an unknown ship surrounded by people she did not know. She remembers a ringing in her ears, a crushing headache and bright lights piercing her already dazed eyes. Avirya was sitting at a table, assuming in the cafeteria area of the ship, people running all around her, even on top of the tables as they seemed to be rushing towards the exit. -last memories on a ship -sucked into the void -whispers erupted around her on the brink of death, changed her "She shall prove to be a useful tool in the future, now is not the time, send her back" The whispers overlap over each other, unable to fully understand all of them that surrounded her, especially with the oxygen she was losing and quickly. Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. Personality Avirya is a upbeat and vibrant girl. She's very animated with her movements and tends to act happy-go-lucky. She insanely curious and will typically ask whatever question may be on her mind at the time and isn't bothered about being too nosy. She is always looking out for her allies, making sure they're up and in fighting shape. * Ambitious * Extrovert * Adventerous Avirya tends to be, more or less, a flirt and often teases people, but it's actually very rare for her to put herself into a relationship with how much she moves around, fearing that it would just end with the other person getting hurt. If she were to put herself into that place, she is very affectionate and puts the other person before her. * Affectionate * Charismatic * Considerate Although Avirya normally seems bright and full of life, her own shining star, and is very much an open book, she does have her own secrets and will avoid most talk and questions about it. You'll know you've hit a secret you shouldn't know about when she changes the subject or ignores it completely. * Mysterious * Secretive * Private Friends [[Dante|''Dante]] - Meet on her first mission in Osirian! She ended up finding him in the Osiriani Streets, as she was searching for new types of food that she had yet to find, and talked for awhile, even ended up showing her his ship! She's curious about his past and wants to learn more. She accepted his offer to join his crew and travel the world. 'Cepheus, "The Comet" '- Met on her first mission in Osirian! He seemed kind enough in the mission, even made charming comments towards her and attempted to make her laugh. She defiantly doesn't consider him an enemy and hopes to see him again! 'Hjalmþrimul Asgeir, The XVl' - Met on her first mission in Osirian! Avirya thought she was cool in the beginning, but ended up being big and scary when she tried to heal her again when Hjalm wasn't sprawled out on the floor. She doesn't consider her exactly a friend, butshe does not want to get on her bad side. Ever. 'Silas Elinnet' - Met on her first mission in Osirian! They didn't really talk the first time, but she was persistent on healing him each time they were in a mission together. He seems flustered in her presence and offered her any help she would need in the mechanical aspects of things. 'Akand' - Met on her second mission, one of which she could barely see in. She stumbled upon him, pretty badly beat up from being shot up, healed him up and then he swiftly carried her out of combat, earning a laugh or two from the kitsune. He seems mysterious and quiet, which causes Avirya to grow curious of him. She wonders what his story is and plans on finding out, just hopefully she doesn't scare him off. 'Teesa' - An angry little dragon girl that Avirya met upon looking around Dante's ship. She seems to have major anger issues and makes a mental note to try and help calm her down one way or another. 'Nius Wren' - The doctor of Dante's ship! Avirya thinks she's a little strange, but it also makes her curious of her. Nius offered her a strange beaker of fluids when first meeting her, claiming that she could have some sickness that could effect others. Reluctant, worrying that it could just be drugs, Avirya drank the strange liquid, but everything seemed fine. She ended up offering the red headed girl a gift for her barren room, not only to make it feel less empty, but as a friendship gift as well. 'Mayve Amelise''' - Met when touring Dante's ship, finding that she was the Engineer and keeps everything in tip top shape. She seems nice and offers to make items for everyone on the ship. They haven't talked much, but Avirya is sure they'll become friends. Enemies None at the moment! She tends to try and have more friends than enemies. Aspirations What she tells people is only a portion of what drives Avirya to what she does and what she is striving for. She tells people that she wants to see the world, all of it, inside and out. She wants to experience everything, to live life to the very fullest, never missing a single part of anything. But that was just a small sliver of what she truly wanted to do. Avirya strives to become a god herself. A taxing, but deserving goal, but she hopes to accomplish it to the best of ability. The known Kitsune god, Daikitsu, holds the record of nine tails. She wishes to surpass him and eventually, maybe, become a god herself. Additional Information